1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, method and medium for detecting landmarks, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method and medium for detecting landmarks for a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices such as digital cameras and portable phones can collect diverse information such as call records, photographs, music files, and position information, for example. Also, since the mobile device is typically always carried by the user, it can effectively collect the user's daily information and routines. In addition, since the mobile device is often a highly individualized device, it can be adapted and specialized in accordance with the user's tastes and propensities.
As described above, through the efficient use of information collected via mobile devices, diverse services may be provided to users who use their mobile devices as life recorders.
As a part of such technology, a technique of detecting and predicting landmarks for a mobile device by collecting log information and modeling a user's recognized behavior based on the collected log information has been proposed.
However, it is impractical to apply such a conventional technique directly to a mobile device that has limited memory capacity and a minimal CPU processing capacity compared to a personal computer.
Accordingly, a technique capable of effectively analyzing log information collected through a mobile device and efficiently extracting high-level significance information and landmarks is desired.